How It Began
by wordskeptsilent
Summary: But in the ninja world, there was no such thing as "young" or "old", or "censorship", because in this cruel, grotesque world they lived in everyone sees and goes through reality as it is. There was no need to sugar coat death, or sex, or pain—because these precious, precious children will be inevitably exposed to these sinful things sooner or later, so why bother? [Semi-Canon]


**Hello, family!**

_It's been a long while. Life's been busy what with college and all, but other than that I've been well-if any of you care. _

_Anyway, here's a little story that I've been working for a while now. It's inspired by the movie 'Keith' (if you haven't seen it, please do &amp; have tissues with you) and Chapter 699. Hah. I still can't believe they are CANON AND WITH CHILD AHHHHH. _

_Also, I'm abandoning my old stories on here (Family Emergency and Maybe Babies) because I don't even remember what I had in plan for them so... yeah. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Sigh.

.

.

.

They were young—no older or younger than the age of sixteen when _it _happened.

But in the ninja world, there was no such thing as _"young" _or _"old", _or _"censorship"_, because in this cruel, grotesque world they lived in everyone sees and goes through reality as it is. There was no need to sugar coat death, or sex, or pain—because these precious, precious children will be inevitably exposed to these sinful things sooner or later, so why bother?

.

.

.

It was rough.

He did it because he was angry,

because he was frustrated,

because he hated the world.

_This was his outlet. _

_._

_._

_._

He thrust into her harder, quickening his pace, knowing that he was almost at his peak. The girl below him gripped his shoulders tighter as she moaned out his name out loud in response. Pleased at this, the boy leaned down to kiss her—roughly. Aggressively. And the girl, never disappointing him, gave him the exact same roughness and aggressiveness as she kissed him back.

.

.

.

She didn't mind.

She did it because she still cared,

because she still loved him.

Never stopped, never will.

_She'll do anything for him._

.

.

.

It didn't take long until they both reached their climax. Panting, sweaty and exhausted, he collapsed on top of her before he rolled to her side. The girl sighed and pulled the covers to cover her naked body, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She turned her head to look at the boy lying next to her, studying him. She felt her eyes sting, and her heart crack. She ached to bring him home, to help him in any way she can—but she knew she couldn't. _Not right now, at least. _The boy felt her staring at him and noticed that the girl had become completely lost in thought that she didn't even notice the boy looking at her, he frowned.

"Hn," the boy finally said, snapping her out of her daze. She gave him a confused expression as he quickly got up and dressed himself before slipping out of the camping tent. She sighed, yet again. It was always like this.

.

.

.

But she didn't mind.

Because he was Sasuke, and she was Sakura.

.

.

.

The others weren't stupid nor were they oblivious to their surroundings. They were _ninjas_ for crying out loud. They knew what was going on between Sasuke and Sakura. Because really, how could one ignore those cries of pleasure that they hear every so often at night? Even so, they spoke nothing of it and went on with their lives like nothing had ever happened. Just like Sasuke and Sakura did.

But one night, it was really bad.

Sakura was close to tears and Sasuke was as stoic as ever.

"Fuck you, Sasuke," she spat, glaring at him, she was a disheveled mess. Sasuke—he didn't look too good either—turned his head just a little bit to face her and gave her a sly smirk.

"You just did, Sakura."

There was a pause. The others who were busy doing what they were doing stopped and immediately fell silent. Ah, there it was, the unspoken truth. Juugo was nowhere to be seen. Suigetsu choked on his water, surprised by the fact that _Sasuke _just oh-so casually announced that yes, he and Sakura were indeed having sex, while Karin scoffed and pretended to be unaffected by it all but continued to glare at Sakura as she sharpened _her _Sasuke's most prized weapons.

Sakura, who was fully conscious that the others now had their full attention on them, took a step forward towards Sasuke, looking him straight in the eyes, nodding slowly.

"That's what it may be for you, Sasuke-kun…" She stepped closer to him and placed her hand softly on his cheek, Sasuke frowned, surprised by her actions.

"But me," Sakura continued, her eyes never leaving his, "I made love to you."

.

.

.

The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura.

But he cannot let her in.

.

.

.

A week after the war he learns that he is a dad.

She tells him in the hospital when he is tied to his bed and couldn't walk away. She enters his room with a sleeping child in her arms with his (or her—he couldn't tell) head resting on her shoulder, his (or her) arms wrapped around her slender neck.

He assumes that the child is one of her patients, presumably a war orphan, and says nothing.

She sits on an empty chair on his bedside and avoids his penetrating gaze as she adjusts the child in her arms into a more comfortable position.

"Sakura." He said after a minute, acknowledging her. He does that a lot lately, he notices. Acknowledge her.

_She deserves it. _She deserves_ him._

But _he_ doesn't deserve _her_.

She looks up to meet his eyes and he doesn't look away. She opens her mouth to say something but seems to change her mind, focusing all of her attention to the child in her arms instead.

He lets his eyes fall to the child, observing him (or her). The child has a mop of dark black hair on his (or her) head and wore a plain white shirt and pants and socks. The child looks pretty healthy in his opinion and wonders why she bothered to bring the child all the way here. It seems like such a hassle, he thinks, to carry around a toddler.

"This is Sarada," she says after a minute, noticing his curiosity. Ah, a girl then. He looks up to see her face and she looks hesitant. She isn't looking at him. "She is yours."

.

.

.

It takes him a while to wrap his head around the fact that he is a dad, and Sakura a mom, at seventeen.

He is distant at first—detached.

Still, he spends time with them. And she lets him into Sarada's life.

He learns that Sarada is a year old, that her favorite word is 'Mama', and is learning how to say 'Papa'. He learns that Naruto is her godfather and Ino is her godmother. He learns that she doesn't like sweets (much to Sakura's dismay), and learns that Sarada (now that she is familiar with him) cries and throws tantrums whenever he is away for too long.

They are standing in front of the village gates. Kakashi reminds him of his being pardoned from his crimes and how he should keep himself under control otherwise it'll be '_his ass on the line'_. Sakura tells him of the prosthetic arm that Tsunade was making from Hashirama's cells and how it's almost ready for him.

"I need to see the world for myself," he says as he holds Sarada, who is busy eating her snacks, in his arm. He remembers the first time he held her—so awkwardly—and she wouldn't stop crying, reaching her arms out towards her mother. He remembers the way he had felt so helpless that he couldn't do anything to make his own daughter stop crying. He made a silent vow to himself to never feel that way again—he would do anything for her.

"I must know what kind of state the world is in," he continues. "I feel like I'm finally able to see all the things that I've overlooked and missed up until now. And, if I don't seize this opportunity… I might miss my chance to see with this kind of clarity again. On top of that, there's a few things that have been on my mind."

Sarada squeals and attempts to grab at his hair with her free hand, and he shifts her position from his arm. Sakura, on the other hand, isn't looking at him anymore. Instead, she fixes her gaze on the ground with a slight frown on her face.

She is upset, he thinks.

He was leaving her again. A flash of memory from their childhood crosses his mind.

_I love you with all my heart!_

"Well…" She says after a brief silence, her eyes still fixed on the ground and her cheeks are tinted pink. "What if… I asked you… to take me and Sarada with you?"

_….And if you can't do that, please take me with you._

Always so ready to pack up and leave everything. _For him_.

"This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with either of you."

"…Nothing to do with us..."

Sakura sighs in defeat and takes a few steps closer to where he was standing and brushes away a few strands of Sarada's hair away from her face. Her expression softens.

"She'll miss you a lot."

"Hn."

She takes Sarada from him and Sarada's lips begin to quiver as if knowing that she won't be seeing him for a while. She drops her snacks on the ground and reaches her little arms towards him, her eyes glassy and brimming with tears.

"Papa!" Sarada cries and Sakura holds her close, comforting her with shushing sounds and soothing words.

His chest tightens at the sight and he doesn't know why. Perhaps it is because he is slowly accepting the fact that he and Sakura have a baby. That Sarada is theirs. They made her. They are her parents. And she is his family.

_Family. _It was once a word that was both familiar and foreign to him, a word that he cherishes more than anything else. It was once everything he had and lost.

He takes a step forward, making Sakura look up in the process. Their eyes meet and he taps her forehead just as Itachi did to him. She doesn't know the significance of his gesture, but he did and that was enough.

"I'll see you both when I get back."

And he will, because _they are his family_.

.

.

.

They were young when they experienced it all.

She didn't mind.

Because he was Sasuke, and she was Sakura.

.

.

.

The one who filled his lonely existence was Sakura.

And through all their suffering and pain, growing up in a world so full of hate,

he has learned to let her in.

.

.

.

**Note: **I am in love with Sarada. She's absolutely precious and perfect. I no longer have to live in my world of make-believe about SasuSaku with baby twins haha. AHHHH. Although Yuuki and Kairi (my twin OCs) are very precious to me.

Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad.

Don't forget to leave a review &amp; let me know what you think! :)

xx


End file.
